Surprises
by xXGrell SutcliffXx
Summary: The next story of 'Brotherly love' please Read and Review. Roxas and Sora find a place to stay, but are expecting someone to be here shortly. Twinscest BoyXBoy RoxasXSora hate reviews will also be ignored, thank you.
1. Running away

Yeah part 3. XD Hope you guys like it :)

* * *

**Roxas' POV**

So Me and Sora, where roaming the streets wondering where we were. I had about sixty dollars left and we were getting really hungry. We went into the fancy French and Italian restaurant, and got seated.

"Would you like to hear our specials?" A waitress asked in a thick accent.

"Uh no thank you" I said.

"Do you know what you want?"

"I'll have the 'Venison Burgundy' please" Sora said

" I'll have the 'Risotto with Saffron and Ossobuco' please" I said

"And drinks?"

"tea"

"water" I said dryly

"I'll be back"

Me and Sora just sat there quietly until our food came. It smelled so good. Sora wasted no time eating, he literally stuffed his face with his food. I took my time eating and once we were done, we got the bill, paid, and left. We laid down under a balcony and tried to fall asleep. Sora then woke me up and told me something important.

"Roxy I know where we can stay!"

"Where?"

"My friend Riku's house!" Sora said with hope.

"Lets go" I said grabbing our things.

Sora called Riku and told me he said yes. We ran to Riku's and rang the door bell. About a minute later the door opened.

"Hey" Riku said and hugged us.

He invited us in, and told us we could stay in the guest bedroom. Me and Sora set our things down and fell asleep. The next morning, me and Sora had to explain to Mr and Mrs. Utada-Hikaru why we were here. They lets us stay until we could afford to get our own apartment with the jobs we are going to get. Me and Sora unpacked our thing in the room and settled in. We played board games with Riku, went to the park, saw a movie, then went out for ice cream.

"Rocky-Road is so good" Sora said, licking his brown chocolate goodness.

"Butter-scotch, is better" argued Riku, taking a big long lick of his creamy white treat.

"No, no-no-no-no, you know whats better? chocolate chip cookie-dough" I finished, picking out a cookie-dough chunk from my ice cream cup, and eating it.

"Any way we gotta get home" Riku said throwing away our trash.

When we got home it was 11:30 and Riku went to bed. Me and Sora took a shower then laid in bed.

"R-Roxas"

"Yeah Sora"

"I-I am so- never mind"

"What is it Sora?"

"W-we can't Roxy"

"we can't what?"

"D-do 'it' Roxy, and I'm so horny!" Sora said crawling on top of me.

"ooh baby!" I moaned, I grabbed his ass and started to massage it. Sora grounded our hips together and we moaned in sync. I pulled down his pajama pants and his boxers. Sora pulled down mine and we ground our semi-hard cocks together. I rolled over to Sora's side and was on top. I pushed up his shirt and dipped my tongue in his navel, and traveled down to the pulsing throbbing cock. I licked the head and pulled it into my mouth.

"Ooh Roxy" Sora moaned pushing down my head.

I flicked the slit on the head and was rewarded with a low groan from Sora. I pulled my mouth away and kissed him. I started to finger him and he pulled back and groaned loudly. I inserted a second finger and started to scissor his tight channel. After I placed the last finger, I pulled out and replaced it with my aching need. I started at a slow pace but gained speed. I was thrusting with need and to pleasure my twin. I pushed deeper in and slammed his prostate dead on. He screamed loud and I covered it with my mouth. I kissed him passionately and deeply, I pushed my tongue in when he moaned and we battled for dominance. I won and angled my hips to hit his sweet spot again. I slammed into it and over and over. I grabbed his cock and pumped it with my thrusts. Sora came violently into my hand and I came shortly after. I collapsed on top of him and licked my hand. I got my dust rag from my bag and cleaned us off. we pulled on our pants and fell asleep.

The next morning, Riku made us breakfast and me and Sora left to find jobs.

_**Two Months Later**_

Me and Sora had gotten jobs as cashiers at a grocery shop and had made 150 dollars in two months. We needed about 100 dollars more to get a nice apartment. I woke up this morning to hear someone vomiting, I got up and walked to the bathroom to see Sora bent over the toilet violently throwing up.

"S-Sora are you okay" I asked.

"Yeah" Sora said flushing the toilet.

He got up and rinsed his mouth. He walked down stairs and watched T.V on the couch. I sat next to him and draped an arm across his shoulder and held him. About 2 months passed and I had noticed that Sora had gained weight, and had bizarre food cravings. He would eat spaghetti, mashed potatoes, and macaroni and cheese mixed together, he would eat a peanut butter and tuna fish sandwich, and eat popcorn with nutella. Sora had gotten up this morning and went down stairs with Riku and they were making breakfast. I walked down stairs to smell bacon, eggs, hash brown, and toast. Sora was setting the table and Riku was cooking the food. I had helped Riku with the food and just when we were done, Riku's parents came in. We served the food and ate together.

After, breakfast I decided I will take Sora to the doctors, to see why his eating habits are out of place.

"Sora get dressed" I said grabbing a pair of pants and a shirt from the closet.

"Why"

"Cause, were going to the doctors"

"Oh O-okay." He said grabbing his clothes and changing quickly.

We were finished getting ready and so we left for the clinic. We arrived shortly, and I asked the nurse if we could see a doctor.

"Um excuse me, but I would like to see a doctor please, my brother has been sick for the past couple of months, do you think we could see one?"

"Uh yes, we have no one scheduled for today, right this way please."

We followed the nurse into the back room and were put in a room with a table, cabinets,and three chairs. Shortly after we were place in the room, a doctor came in and asked if I could fill in some papers. I filled all of it for Sora, while Sora was getting checked. The doctor had asked Sora to remove his clothes and put on a paper gown. I finished the papers and handed the clipboard to the doctor, right before we were about to enter the room again. The doctor told Sora to lay down on the table and spread his legs. Sora opened his legs and the doctor came over with latex gloves on and stuck a finger in Sora ass. Sora yelped and frowned.

"That doesn't feel good" Sora whined.

"just relax, I'll be done in a second."

The doctor had finished and told Sora he could put his clothes back on while he went out side and was gonna do tests. Once the doctor left Sora immediately put his clothes back on and sat on my lap. He held on to me and shivered. I rubbed his back softly and kissed his cheek. The doctor came in again and asked if Sora and me could follow him to a different room. We went to a room with a T.V or a computer which ever, and a table. Sora laid down on the table and the doctor asked for him to lift his shirt. He put this gel stuff on Sora stomach and turned on the screen. He put the odd looking camera on the place he put gel at and moved it around while looking at the screen. Me and Sora were looking at the screen until I saw something in the picture.

"There it is" The doctor said

"Exactly, what is 'it'?" I asked, confused.

"Your baby" The doctor exclaimed.

"S-Sora is p-pregnant!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading and review if you want one last story or more if you want. -_-**

**Thank you and live happy, hate reviews will also be ignored, thank you.  
**


	2. babies

**Roxas' POV**

Sora was on his fifth month and getting huge. Him and I were getting ready for his check up, We were gonna finally find out their genders! Yes 'their' Sora is having quadruplets, Don't ask me how we are having that many. Me and Sora had gotten a nice apartment and decent jobs. I got a job working for a video game company, and Sora works as a teacher's assistance in an elementary school. Sora and I were in the bath with him laying on my chest. I was rubbing his swollen belly and kissing his neck.

"Roxas"

"Yes Sora"

"What do you think we should name them?"

"I don't know, we will discuss this when we know their genders okay"

"Okay"

Sora placed my hand on his belly and I felt a little powerful kick"

"Looks like we got a soccer player" I joked around. I rubbed his belly more and then decided we should get going. I pulled out the drain and wrapped Sora and Me in towels and dried. we got dressed and ate breakfast. We drove to the doctors and waited to be called in. Sora started groaning and rubbing his big belly.

"Whats wrong"

"Its alright just one of them kicked." Sora said with a weak smile.

"Sora Kei" One of the nurses called out.

Me and Sora entered a room and waited for the doctor. A few minutes later the doctor entered and gooed up Sora's stomach. We saw our four little babies and locked for their genders.

"It seems you are having three boys and a girl" The doctor announced.

Sora started to groan, and we saw one of the babies move on the monitor. It was so loving that we are having children. We left the doctors and when we got home Sora had gotten back in the tub.

"Sora honey, why are you back in the tub?" I asked while stripping.

"It relaxes the kids" Sora said smiling. I climbed in behind him and started to rub his belly.

I started to kiss his neck, and my hands went to his nipples. He moaned loudly and leaned more into my arms. I tried to reach over his big belly to get to his love stick, but failed. I broke apart from his neck and buried my face in his neck

"God, I love you so much Sora" I moaned

"I love you too!" He gasped.

I drained the tub and we dried off. I picked out some pajamas for me and llaid down on the bed and snuggled.

"Roxy, you awake?" Sora asked like and hour later right before I was gonna doze off.

"Yeah"

"What names do you think we should pick for the kids?"

"Well, I like the name Jeremiah"

"That's one down" He said with a smile. I smiled back and kissed his head.

"I love the name Scarlet, for our little girl" Sora squealed

"What about Cody,"

"Three down"

"And Jeffery!" We both yelled at the same time.

We laughed and agreed with our children's names. We dozed off into a deep sleep. Sora started to snore in his sleep and I couldn't fall back asleep. I rubbed Sora's arm and he woke up.

"What?"

"Your snoring!"

"am not"

"are to" I kissed his nose and he fell back asleep.

I fell asleep and woke up to get ready for work.

* * *

During work I got a phone call from Sora asking me if I could bring home doughnuts on the way home. I brought the doughnuts and Sora ate them as if he had not eaten in days. I sat down on the couch and watched T.V. Sora was making dinner and I heard a crash in the kitchen. I turned and Saw Sora on the ground with spaghetti every where, and was all in his hair.

"What happened!?" I asked

"I slipped"

I noticed blood between Sora's legs. I grabbed my phone and dialed 911.

I think Sora is having a miscarriage.

* * *

_**Sorry It's a bit short. I didn't have enough time on my hands. Any way please enjoy. Review if you want a new chapter! If no reviews, I will discontinue the story. Reminder again, hate comments will be ignored or laughed at.**_


	3. Today is the day

**Sora's POV**

I woke up in a strange place and I didn't know where I was. I looked around and saw Roxas. His beautiful blue eyes were stained with tears and his golden spikes were messy and everywhere. I didn't have time to ask why he had been crying, cause Roxas scooped me into his arms squeezing the living day lights out of me.

"Sora your okay!" He hugged me tightly.

"Yeah I am um why wouldn't I be" I asked in confusion.

"The babies! you almost had a miscarriage! But their all fine" He smiled warmly.

He kissed my forehead rubbed my stomach. I kissed his lips and he rubbed our noses together, Later that night the doctor had told us that we were able to go home but to be careful, and that I was on bed rest for the rest of my pregnancy. When me and Roxy got home, I laid on the bed and stretched hearing my back crack in the process. I noticed Roxas grabbed the lotion and pumped a little amount in his hand, and started to massage my swollen feet. I moaned threw my head back into my fluffy pillow, and closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of my brother, and lover massage my feet. After he was done massaging my feet. We fell asleep and I could feel little kicks during the night loving the feeling of my four kids inside me.

**Four months later**

**Roxas' POV**

Today is the day, I know today is the day that I get to see all my four beautiful children. Well Sora is over due by 3 weeks. Sora has said that's today is the day for the past 2 weeks. So here we are laying in a bathtub full of hot water and bubbles.

"Did you know that sex can make the baby come out..."

I opened my eyes and looked down at Sora with the weirdest face I could make.

"And your telling me this because...?" I asked

"cause the babies are late and I want them out." Sora replied with a straight face.

I sighed and agreed. I drained the tub and wrapped both of us in towels and went to the bed. And when we got to the bed it was on. We kissed harshly and I tossed Sora on the bed and crawled on top of him and tore off his towel. I licked from his heaving chest past his baby bump, licking to the pulsing cock that was attached to my lover. I licked the head and Sora grabbed the pillow under his head and moaned loudly. I took it in my mouth and circled my tongue around the swollen head... Well you know what goes on from here! (A/N: I am too lazy to write a sex scene so sorry, maybe next time).

**Sora's POV**

After me and Roxas made love, I fell asleep in his arms. It was about 2:00 in the morning and I felt a slight sting of pain in my stomach. I ignored it and rolled on my side stretching and felt the pain again. This time I groaned from the pain, but still ignored it. Then suddenly I felt like I had peed my pant, Roxas must have noticed it cause he got up and looked at me.

"Sora, are you okay?" He asked half asleep.

I felt a very sharp pain in my stomach and this time I didn't ignore it. I screamed in pain and Roxas was wide away now. Roxas knew I had gone into labor so he grabbed clothes for me and we walked to the car.

"R-Roxas it hurts" I cried

"Its gonna be alright" He said calmly and held my hand.

We got to the hospital and were now in the delivery room.

**Roxas' POV**

Sora and me were in the delivery room waiting for Sora's contractions to pull together. I was sitting next to Sora just listening to him scream in pain when a contraction hit. It's all my fault that I put him in this pain. The Doctor came in with gloves, a gown, and a mask.

"Okay Sora, your fully dilated and ready to push."

I helped Sora get in a comfortable position and he started to push. After a couple of hard pushes he was getting tired. I held his hand and rubbed it softly. He pushed harder and screamed when the first baby pushed its was out of Sora. The sound of a babies cry filled the room and the doctor handed the first baby to the nurse, who cleaned the new baby. Sora had started to push the second baby out and cried 'MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY!' And I knew I couldn't do anything, and that made me feel guilty. The second one pushed its way through Sora, then the third, and the our last child. We had 3 boys and a girl. I had 2 and Sora held 2. We were picking names for our beautiful children. The three boys were Roku, kyo, and Ayame. and our baby girls name was Tifa. We named her after Sora's cousin Tifa Lockheart.

After the night ended we were able to go home the next day with our new-born babies. Once we got home we set up everything for the new babies. We placed each one in their cribs and went to bed. Ayame actually put up an appetite through the night, Sora had to get up 5 times just to feed him last night. I kinda felt bad for him because he was so tired in the morning. I let him sleep in while I took care of the babies.

**I am sorry its short, I have bad writers block put I promise I will put up the next chapter soon ;)**

**Reviews are good, favorites are better. Hate comments will be laughed at. Have a nice day :)**


	4. Author's note

**Author's Note**

Sorry for the confusion with the babies names, but I changed them at the last minute.

I'm so sorry, I hope you still enjoy the story :3

Also remember I do request, and I am also doing requests for this story, so if you have any ideas just review your ideas

thank you and have a new idea c:


End file.
